Darkness at Noon, Part 2
Darkness at Noon, Part 2 is the second episode for Extreme Ghostbusters and the second part of the Darkness at Noon story. With Achira spreading her disease through a possessed Kylie Griffin, Egon Spengler, himself infected, helps to train and equip the new recruits for battle. Cast Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin Achira Slimer Achira's Appendage Minions Spawn of Achira Mrs. Hardenbauer Crosstown Horde Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack *Both The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters Versions Particle Thrower *Both The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters Versions P.K.E. Meter Ecto Goggles Trap Proton Pistol Proton Cannister Containment Unit Locations Firehouse Crosstown Subway Brooklyn Bridge 135th Street Subway Plot Garrett eagerly asked when training would begin. Egon wanted to start immediately but he realized all the equipment was falling apart and Ecto-1 was in terrible shape. Roland stepped forward and declared he could fix the engine and reconfigure any wiring. He held out his Swiss Army Knife. Some time later, Roland finished up work on the engine and gave Janine the signal to start up Ecto. It started up like new. In the city, Achira, still in possession of Kylie, infected two people at pay phones. Back in Egon's lab, Egon instructed Roland all the interior circuitry of the equipment had to be checked. Roland found a thrower that needed a minor adjustment. Eduardo walked in and connected the red cable incorrectly. Before Roland could correct him, Eduardo was shocked. Slimer laughed at his expense. A subway train passed the 42nd Street stop. Inside, Achira infected everyone inside. The only person left was a blind man. He frighteningly called out to ask what was happening. Achira infected him last. At the Firehouse, it was time for target practice. Roland, Garrett, and Eduardo aimed at make shift targets. Roland lost his handle and shot a nearby engine. Egon stepped forward and warned them to never cross the streams. Eduardo figured it would just be another electrical shock but Egon bluntly informed him crossing the streams would cause a nuclear explosion. Upstairs in the lab, Egon showed them a P.K.E. Meter and explained its function. Elsewhere in the city, a doctor was baffled by a sick patient. To his dismay, the nurse corrected him - it wasn't just a strange virus, it was an outbreak. The entire waiting room was filled with people infected by Achira. Back at the Firehouse, Eduardo followed readings on a P.K.E. Meter and found Slimer eating something in the refrigerator. Roland, Garrett, and Eduardo took off in Ecto-1 and only picked up faint readings. Egon hailed them on the radio and updated them on his analysis of P.K.E. readings he took of Achira before he got attacked. Egon deduced she was a symbio-apparitional entity or one who needed a host. The guys were interrupted when several victims of Achira staggered up to Ecto-1 for help. Not knowing what else to do, Eduardo gave one a quarter and told him to go away. Ecto-1 continued on. Roland finally picked up a close reading and parked. Garrett was more than ready to take down Achira. Eduardo, however, volunteered to stay at the car in case Egon called again. After Roland and Garrett went off to find their query, a voice called out for Eduardo. It was Kylie. Eduardo admonished her for stealing the Ghost Beacon but Kylie simply asked if he missed her. She admitted to feeling an attraction when they first met and asked if he felt it, too. Eduardo nervously replied but stated she could gain a few pounds. Kylie asked Eduardo to kiss her. Just when Eduardo was about to oblige her, Roland yelled out to stop. Confused, Eduardo looked to Roland. He informed Eduardo she was the ghost. As Eduardo struggled to fend off Kylie, Roland and Garrett stopped and wondered if they should shoot Achira and risk killing Kylie. Eduardo didn't wait for their decision and shot Kylie. Achira was forced out of Kylie. Roland and Garrett joined in and shot Achira. However, nobody had a Trap. Achira pulled free from the Proton Streams and flew away. Egon hailed them on the radio. Roland went to talk to Egon. Kylie was unharmed and tugged on Eduardo's goatee, cognizant he shot her. Eduardo informed her she was possessed. Kylie remembered Achira was pretending to be Great Grandma Rose. She grabbed Eduardo's Particle Thrower and demanded to know how it worked. Roland interrupted the two and informed them Egon wanted them back at the Firehouse. Eduardo teased Kylie she was in trouble. Back at Egon's lab, Kylie tried to apologize but Egon was more concerned with telling them about the ghost. She was a destroyer of civilizations but the historical records were limited and didn't say how she destroyed civilizations. Eduardo presented his theory - the boils made people unattractive so people refused to procreate and thus, civilizations ended. Nobody agreed. Egon asked them to check underground by the new subway tunnel to see if he missed anything. Down at the site for the Crosstown Subway, the team began their search. Kylie was amazed by the P.K.E. Meter. They came upon piles of lunch laid down on the ground. Roland noticed something and pushed against a part of the wall. There was a false door. They ventured into an ancient tunnel. Eduardo was scared and shot at something. It was just a human skull. Garrett mused the point of the tunnel was to keep something from getting in. Kylie alternatively proposed the point was to keep something from coming out. She picked up a tablet with Achira's image on it. She explained how certain cultures had knowledge of incantations and talismans could work in conjunction with an imprisoning structure like a set of bars. Roland realized the subway workers must have interrupted the incantation with their drilling. All of a sudden, an Appendage Minion lunged at them. Eduardo shot and atomized it. The tunnel started to cave in and blocked their exit. The team returned to the area with the bars. Garrett blasted the bars and melted them down. Up on the surface, a manhole opened up near two construction workers. They helped up Garrett first then the others. Egon examined the tablet Kylie found with a set of Ecto Goggles. The tablet was a warning. Egon told them Achira's offspring was the real problem. However, Egon was troubled by something else. Achira was one of the most highly evolved ghosts he ever encountered. Downstairs, Janine was at the first desk. She answered a phone call then another and another. Janine realized the Ghostbusters were back in business. She went upstairs and informed Egon there was 50 calls - like the old days. Egon refused to let Roland, Garrett, Kylie, and Eduardo back into the field. Achira was too powerful for the equipment. They suggested the equipment could be upgraded. Egon thought it was impossible. Janine was shocked he even said that. Egon thought some more and came to believe it was possible in theory. They went to work on modifying the Proton Packs and Traps. Egon drew up the specifications and Roland started wielding. Garrett and Kylie worked on the Traps. Kylie found out the hard way Slimer ate a screwdriver. Egon successfully tested the new Trap. The new team suited up and departed. Slimer cried proudly. Achira flew around the Brooklyn Bridge and continued her destruction. Kylie informed the crew she picked up a reading from the southeast. Janine hailed them on the radio and relayed a call from a trucker about an Achira sighting at the Brooklyn Bridge. Achira breathed out flames at the team and scorched Ecto-1. As a result, Egon lost radio contact with them. Janine became more worried. Achira summoned her spawn from all over the city. The spawn all pulled themselves from all of Achira's victims, and flew to the bridge. The Extreme Ghostbusters were overwhelmed by the swarm of spawn. Garrett directed everyone to aim for Achira. Kylie threw out the trap as Achira was pulled down. Achira vowed to take them down with her. An explosion was seen at the bridge. People all across the city healed from Achira's affliction. Some time later, the Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse with a used Trap. Eduardo handed the Trap over to Egon. He took everyone downstairs and deposited Achira into the modified Containment Unit. Eduardo asked Kylie if she remembered what said when she was possessed. Kylie replied she didn't but grabbed Garrett's chocolate bar and stated she needed to put on a few pounds. Roland was relieved it was all over but wondered if it was. Egon wondered as well. Back at the Crosstown Subway, a horde of ghosts escaped the tunnel and flew off into the city. Quotes Trivia *During storyboarding, Darkness at Noon ran long and a second episode was made. Bits like the building of new equipment helped make the new time limits. It was assigned the production number #140 because, at the time, it would have been #121 and #140 was a more clean number to work with.Ghostbusters HQ Shannon Muir's EGB Tidbits *Egon warns to recruits not to cross the streams, similar to the scene from Ghostbusters.Egon Spengler (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 2:55-2:59). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "The important thing to remember is that you must never under any circumstances, cross the streams." *Eduardo mentions Alex Trebek, popular host of the game show Jeopardy! since 1984, when Egon explains Achira's need for a host.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 4:11-4:12). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Like Alex Trebek?" *Eduardo thinks Garrett has watched too many Jackie Chan movies.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:20-5:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Where'd you learn to talk like that, Jackie Chan movies?" *Garrett doesn't care for Jackie Chan and people from Long Island.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:23-5:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Jackie Chan's for wimps. And people from Long Island." *Garrett is from the Brooklyn Heights neighborhood.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:26-5:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Jackie Chan's for wimps. And people from Long Island." *Eduardo references Linda Blair when telling Kylie she was possessed. Blair is an actor best known for her role on "The Exorcist" as the possessed child.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 7:29-7:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I had to. You were doing the Linda Blair bit." *Eduardo claimed to use deductive reasoning when the team tried to speculate on Achira's methods. *Eduardo uses the term "Spook Central" first coined by Ray Stantz in the first Ghostbusters movie.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 9:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Spook Central." *Eduardo claims to have read "The Odyssey of Homer" last semester.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 10:28-10:30). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, man. Last semester, I read the Oddity of Homer." *Janine has a line, "I think we're back." It is similar to a line Ghostbusters II when the Ghostbusters returned to business, "Yes, we're back." *The final battle takes place on the Brooklyn Bridge, where many battles previously took place on The Real Ghostbusters. *After the Extreme Ghostbusters trapped Achira, she made no further appearances except for the end credits. However, she appears as a boss in both Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1 for the Game Boy Advance and Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion for the PlayStation. Ironically, she is the first boss in the GBA game and the final boss in the PSX game. Her appearances in the games are not explained, but it is likely that she was somehow freed from the Containment Unit in the events of the games. *Upon returning to the Firehouse, Garrett evokes a similar phrase that Peter Venkman used after Slimer was trapped in the first movie.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 18:15-18:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "We came. We saw. We kicked ghost butt!" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DarknessAtNoonPartTwo01.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo02.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo03.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo04.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo05.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo06.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo07.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo08.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo09.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo10.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo11.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo12.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo13.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo14.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo15.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo16.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo17.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo18.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo19.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo20.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo21.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo22.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo23.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo24.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo25.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo26.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo27.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo28.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo29.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo30.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo31.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo32.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo33.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo34.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo35.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo36.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo37.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo38.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo39.jpg DarknessAtNoonPartTwo40.jpg Collages and Edits Ecto1inDarknessatNoonPart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinDarknessatNoonPart2episodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinDarknessatNoonPart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman EGB reference art from Thomas Perkins01.jpg|Thomas Perkins reference art of a victim Category:EGB Episode